Michelangelo's Daughters
by TigerThief
Summary: Michelangelo's adventures as a single father raising two daughters. Luckily, he has three awesome older brothers who are happy to help him out.
1. Lullaby

Michelangelo groaned as he forced his bloodshot eyes to open. A piercing scream ripped throughout the lair. He slowly sat up and dragged his legs to the floor. Blinking wearily, he frowned as he checked the time on his bedside clock.

 _3:34 AM? You've got to be kidding me, I was just in there fifteen minutes ago…_

With a sigh, Michelangelo left his room and trudged down the hall to where the shrill screaming was coming from. He sent an envious glare towards Raphael's closed bedroom door, where he could hear the red clad turtle snoring loudly. With a sigh, he entered the dimly lit room at the end of the hallway. The room was small, previously used as a storage closet for the turtles' cleaning supplies. The only furniture was a table, chair and two cots. Rubbing his eyes, Michelangelo made his way to the cot furthest from him, where the howling was coming from.

"Hey Gracie, what's the matter?" The crying ceased almost immediately as the small baby saw her father. Michelangelo reached down to pick her up. Her normally light green face had an angry tinge of red. The baby nuzzled her father's neck while he rubbed her back soothingly. Michelangelo suddenly frowned when a foul smell entered his nostrils. He gently set his daughter down on the table and checked her nappy. Nothing.

 _Hmm…_

Picking up Grace again, he put her back in her cot and peered inside the cot opposite. Sleeping soundly was his other daughter, Summer. Indeed, the smell got worse as he leant down to sniff her sleeping form. He sighed and looked back at Grace, who was watching him intently through the bars. If Michelangelo hadn't been so tired, he would've smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that smell hanging around while I'm trying to sleep either," With a deep sigh, he lifted her sleeping form out of the cot. He carried her carefully to the table, wincing as she started to stir. Her bright, blue eyes blinked lazily awake at him as he set her down.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry to wake you up but this'll be real quick, I promise," Summer scrunched up her little face, but made no noise other than a little squeak as she yawned. Michelangelo grumbled to himself as he set to work doing his least favourite task of fatherhood. As soon as Summer was clean, he lifted her up to carry her back to bed. As he started to set her down, little Summer began to fuss.

"C'mon bub, daddy's really tired and needs to sleep," Michelangelo knew arguing with a baby was pointless, particularly his stubborn twins, but nonetheless tried anyway.

"Summer, please go back to sleep" Summer's fusing only got louder, her little choked sobs soon turned into loud wails. Michelangelo pinched his brow when Grace started to join in the crying behind him. He could feel a bad headache coming on.

"Alright, alright! You win," He hung his head in defeat and strung Summer in his left arm, and Grace in his right. He slumped down in the chair and leaned back, and with a baby in each arm, began to sing.

" _Hush, little babies, don't say a word._

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring"_

The little girls cradled in his arms shut their eyes and listened to the sound of their father's voice. A tiny hand reached up Michelangelo's plastron. A weary smile grew on his face as he watched Summer's tiny hand over his heart.

" _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull"_

Michelangelo paused while he yawned deeply.

" _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little babies in town."_

* * *

The next morning, Leonardo decided that instead of his usual morning training, he would help his baby brother out by making him breakfast. Leonardo knew very well his nieces were keeping Michelangelo up all night, and he wanted to make sure he ate a good meal to keep his energy up. Not that any meal would replace a good night's sleep, of course. Now Leonardo was no master chef, but he managed to make a nice fruit salad topped with yoghurt. Feeling pleased he hadn't broken any appliances or made big mess, he set the bowl on a serving tray and poured a glass of orange juice. Grabbing a spoon as he left the kitchen, Leonardo made his way to his brother's bedroom.

"Hey Mikey, I made you some breakfast" He declared as he entered the room. He frowned, noticing there was no sleeping Michelangelo in bed. Leonardo shoved some junk away with his foot and set the tray down on the ground.

 _Typical Michelangelo, messy as ever…_ Leonardo turned and exited the room to begin searching for his orange clad brother when he ran into Raphael.

"Hey, would ya watch where you're goin' Leo?" Raphael frowned as he lifted his large arms over his head and stretched.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for Mikey. He's not in his room,"

"He's probably in the girls' room," Raphael said, mid yawn. Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Want to come check on them with me?" Raphael shrugged and followed his blue clad brother to the end of the hall.

"Heh, well would ya look at that," Raphael said leaning against the doorframe. Leonardo smiled warmly at the sight before him. Still sitting in the chair was Michelangelo, his head leaning back as little Grace and Summer slept soundly in his arms.

"Now that has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen,"

"I've gotta get a photo of this," Raphael pulled his shell cell from his belt and snapped and picture. Michelangelo's head shot up at the flash.

"Wha..? Raph? Leo?" Chuckling, Leonardo made his way to his little brother.

"How about you let us take care of them while you get some rest?" Michelangelo nodded slowly. Leonardo lifted Summer's sleeping form and passed her to Raphael and took Grace himself. Michelangelo stood up and stretched, his bones cracking.

"Rough night, bro?" Raphael asked, surprisingly empathetic. His little brother nodded.

"I made you some breakfast if you're hungry. It's on the floor in your room,"

"Thanks Leo, I appreciate it," Michelangelo smiled wearily at his eldest brother before making his way back to his bedroom, leaving Leonardo and Raphael with the twins.

"So do we put them back to bed now, or what?" Raphael asked. Leonardo smirked and shook his head.

"I think it's time they had some breakfast too," Raphael looked down to see Summer's bright blue orbs looking intently at him. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh… Hey Summer," Raphael said, a little awkwardly. Grace's small form had started to stir in Leonardo's arms too.

"Let's get them some food, then they can go in their playpen for a while," Raphael nodded to his brother's suggestion, and followed him out of the nursery to the kitchen. Suddenly, a sharp tug yanked his head sideways. Yelping in pain at his kinked neck, he glanced down to see a smiling baby Summer with his mask firmly grasped in her tiny fist.

 _And let the day begin…_ Raphael thought to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

 **This is my first TMNT fic in a very long time, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have had this idea of Mikey having twins for quite some time. The absence of Summer and Grace's mother will be explained in later chapters, I promise!**


	2. Morning

Donatello couldn't help but giggle as he watched the scene play out before him. Raphael was having a horrible time trying to dress his niece. Breakfast was a disaster, Grace threw up on Leonardo and while Raphael was laughing at him, accidently poked the bottle nipple up Summer's nose, which resulted in her screaming so hard she started to turn a shade of blue. Donatello had intervened at that point and took Summer off an increasingly uncomfortable Raphael and ordered that he look after Grace while Leonardo took a shower. Grace had some vomit on her little jumpsuit, so Donatello had suggested he change her and put the soiled clothing in the wash. Raphael had reluctantly agreed, peeling off Grace's suit while trying to avoid getting vomit on his fingers and ever so slowly, removing her nappy. Raphael recoiled in disgust as Grace smiled and clapped her hands at him, cooing. Raphael curled his lip and he took a baby wipe and began to clean up the mess. It was at this point Donatello couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Raphael glared.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my big, macho brother Raphael is so freaked out over something a small as changing a baby's nappy,"

"Hey, I am NOT freaked out, just _grossed_ out, K' Don? There's a difference," Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're doing it wrong, though," Raphael paused and turned to look at his purple clad brother. Donatello returned the look.

"What? You're wiping her back to front, you're supposed to wipe front to back," Donatello stated, as a matter-of-factly. The brothers looked at eachother in silence for a moment.

"You wanna do it?" Raphael held the baby wipe toward his brother.

"What? No!" Raphael turned back to his giggling niece.

"Yeah, that's what I thought,"

"I'm back," Stated Leonardo as he stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"Oh good, here, you can take over babysitting duty," Raphael threw the baby wipe in the nearby bin and stormed out. Leonardo kept a straight face and set to work tidying Grace up. He dug around the pile of clothes on the table and found another jumpsuit. He expertly pulled her little arms and legs into the suit and buttoned it up. He picked Grace up and smiled.

"Since when did you become such a pro at changing babies?" Donatello asked, curiously. Leonardo pulled a face.

"Since everybody else around here refuses to learn?" Donatello looked down at Summer almost guiltily. Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll change her too," Donatello shot his brother a grateful look as they swapped the babies they held.

"Alright, playtime now Gracie!" Donatello grinned at his niece before taking her out to the makeshift playpen in the loungeroom. He set her down and grabbed the television remote. He flicked through the channels till he found an appropriate children's show. The girls might've been a little young to fully grasp what was happening in television shows, but Donatello was sure a little educational television anyway wouldn't hurt. Grace began to commando-crawl across the pen where a pile of stuffed animals were. Just as her little green arm reached out to the smiling pink bear, an anxious looking Michelangelo stumbled into the room.

"Mikey, you OK bro?" Michelangelo met Donatello's eyes, but said nothing.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Just a nightmare," The purple clad turtle nodded understandingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A sharp pang of sadness pierced Donatello's heart as Michelangelo looked down and shook his head, a small teardrop rolling off his cheek and falling to the floor.

"Mikey-"

"I said I'm fine Donatello," Michelangelo snapped before turning sharply on his heels and returned to his bedroom. Donatello sighed as he sank on the lounge. Leonardo came in with Summer and set her down in the playpen while shooting a sad look over his shoulder to Michelangelo's room. He joined Donatello on the lounge.

"Is he OK?" Leonardo asked although he knew the answer. Of course his little brother wasn't OK. After losing his love, his soulmate, his other half in the circumstances he did no one would be 'OK'. Then to find himself with twin daughters completely dependent on him, it was no wonder Michelangelo wasn't himself.

"No. He misses her Leo, he misses her bad," Donatello held his head in his hands.

"Honestly, I think he _needs_ her. She brought out the best in him, and he hasn't been the same since…" Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know Donnie. I really hope Mikey can move on," Donatello shook his head, still in his hands.

"I don't think he will, Leo. Honestly, I think he'll just learn to cope without her. She meant _everything_ to him,"

"I disagree," Donatello looked toward Leonardo.

"You remember what things were like when he first brought the girls here?" Donatello nodded.

"He was so aggressive, worse than Raph. He wasn't even taking care of his children," Leonardo nodded.

"Yes, and remember his fight with Raphael? Somehow that hothead got through to him, and he started to take responsibility for them. I think those girls are going to be his lifeline," Donatello nodded, absorbing everything Leonardo had just said.

"I hope you're right, Leo. I just don't want him to do anything stupid…" Before Leonardo could respond, Raphael's voice sounded from behind them.

"He won't. Trust me, after I found him night, I made damn sure he wouldn't be trying anything again," Donatello frowned at the memory. Michelangelo was indeed still in a dark place, but maybe Leonardo was right. Maybe Summer and Grace were the reason he needed to go on living. Knowing better than to argue with Raphael, Donatello just nodded.

* * *

 **I know this chapter took a darker turn toward the end, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked about it!**


	3. Birth

Michelangelo dragged himself down the hallway, every muscle in body aching and every joint sore.

 _Really shouldn't have fallen asleep like that…_

He reached his bedroom and stumbled clumsily over the tray of food Leonardo had left for him. He collapsed into his bed and glanced at the bowl. Deciding he was too tired to be hungry, he closed his baby blue eyes and let sleep overcome him. At last, he was at peace and could relax. He loved his daughters, he really did, but they were so _exhausting._ A sudden, loud scream jolted him from his calm state.

"Kala? KALA!" He screamed, throwing himself out of bed and bolted out his room and followed the blood-curdling cries of his beloved.

"KALA, WHERE ARE YOU?" He was growing more frantic by the minute. Finally, he spotted the familiar form of his petite wife through the door in Donatello's lab. Quicker than he'd ever run in his life, he rushed to her side.

"Michelangelo…" She whispered, the colour drained from her normally rosey pink cheeks.

"Yes baby, it's me, I'm here," He felt her side from her hand and held it tightly. He gazed into Kala's green eyes.

"I… I love you, Mikey… Take care of them," A small smile played upon her lips as she gave her husband's hand a final squeeze.

"What? No… Kala! Don't leave me!" Michelangelo could feel his heart beating wildly in fear, and time seemed to stand still as Kala closed her eyes and the rise and fall of her chest slowed before coming to a stop.

"NO!" Michelangelo howled, throwing his arms around Kala's lifeless body.

"NO! KALA! COME BACK TO ME!" He wailed, rocking her body back and forth. Her body seemed to fad from his grasp. He sobbed as she disappeared. Burying his head into his hands, he continued to cry.

It was at that moment he woke in a cold sweat, still in his bed. Shaking his head, he raced into the loungeroom with the intent searching Donatello's lab. He stumbled as he took in his surroundings.

 _This… This isn't… It wasn't…_

"-Mikey, you OK bro?" Michelangelo's thoughts were interrupted as the voice of his purple clad brother rang into his ears. Blinking, he turned to look at Donatello.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Just a nightmare," Michelangelo tried to find the words. He could still hear the blood roaring in his ears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michelangelo considered his brother's offer briefly. But he decided against it and shook his head, letting his eyes drift to the floor.

 _How could he understand… How could any of them possibly understand what I'm going through?_

Michelangelo suddenly became aware that he was starting to cry when Donatello's voice cut into his thoughts again.

"I said I'm fine Donatello," With that, he sharply turned around and made his way back to his room, his hands clenched in fists. He managed to hold himself together till he got to his room. Slammed the door behind him, he leaned back and slumped to the floor. He felt bad for snapping and Donatello like it did, but he was just in no mood to talk. With tears spilling onto his weeks, he sobbed and let his mind wander to the day he lost Kala.

* * *

Michelangelo couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Kala was in labour, and he was finally going to be a dad!

"Owwww," Kala whined, gripping her husband's arm even tighter.

"C'mon babe, you're doing great. Not far to Donnie's lab," He smiled at her encouragingly. With a nod of determination, she took another few steps.

"Yes, yes, she's in labour right now! How soon can you get down here?" Donatello burst out of his lab with an armful of supplies and his shell cell to his ear.

"OK. Thankyou so much, April," Before Michelangelo could say anything, Donatello interrupted him.

"Mikey! Where's Leo and Raph and why aren't they helping you?" Donatello frowned, dumping his supplies before racing over to the heavily pregnant woman, only supported by Michelangelo.

"I don't know man, they went out for a run or something right before her waters broke!" With a sigh, Donatello pulled Kala's arm over his shoulder and together they made their way to his lab.

"Ah!" Kala cried out in pain. They paused while Michelangelo rubbed her back soothingly.

"OK… OK, I'm good, we can keep moving," She forced a pained smile through gritted teeth, and began toward Donatello's lab once again. Michelangelo had to admire his wife's determination. They eventually made it to the lab without any other contractions, and set Kala down on a recliner that was covered in a plastic sheet, ready for this day. Michelangelo held her hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, Kala," He smiled at her, but before she could return it her features scrunched up in pain.

"OWWW!" She howled. Donatello fumbled around his lab trying to sort his supplies when suddenly a loud yelling echoed through the lair.

"We're back! We're here!" Leonardo suddenly appeared at the door to the lab, panting.

"Shit Mikey, sorry! We didn't get your text," Raphael panted next to his elder brother.

"Well, you didn't miss anything. Now, out-"

"OWWW!"

"OK we're going, we're going," Raphael yanked Leonardo's mask tails and dragged him to the kitchen. Just then, April burst into the lair. They merely pointed to the lab. She nodded and raced in, pulled on some rubber gloves.

* * *

"Push, Kala!" April called, encouragingly. Kala screamed and pushed with all her might.

"C'mon babe, you can do it!" Michelangelo wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed her cheek. Kala screamed and pushed again.

"Almost there, just one more big push!" Kala was struggling to find her breathe, but somehow managed to force out the loudest scream she'd made all night. Relief washed over her as she heard the cries of her baby. Donatello stood ready with a towel, and took the baby off April.

"It's a girl!" He announced, before proceeding to clean his little niece up. Michelangelo pressed his head against Kala's.

"A little girl, babe! We have a little girl-" Kala suddenly grunted in pain again.

"I.. I'm getting the urge to push again!" She cried. Donatello and April glanced at eachother, and April resumed her position. Kala screamed again and pushed with all her might.

"Guys! You're having twins!" April grinned excitedly as the second baby's head appeared.

"C'mon Kala, you can do it baby!" Kala gripped her husband's hand tightly and proceeded to push again and again. Shortly, the second baby was born. Kala collapsed in the recliner, feeling exhausted and a bit faint.

"It's another girl, guys!" April called as she wiped the newest addition's little face. Michelangelo held his arms out to his brother. Donatello passed his little brother his firstborn and what he saw made his heart melt. Michelangelo sat gazing at his little daughter, who had finally started to quieten down.

"Kala, would you like to hold her?" April asked, moving as close as she could to pass the baby easily to her mother. There was no response.

"Kala?" Donatello said gently, rubbed her shoulder.

"I… I don't feel so good… I'm really cold," Michelangelo frowned.

"Babe, you're exhausted. You just bought two little people into the world!" Kala nodded slightly, and closed her eyes. Michelangelo didn't miss the look of concern that April and Donatello shared quickly.

"Mikey, how about you take the girls out while Donnie and I check out Kala?" Michelangelo looked at April in confusion.

"She'll be alright, won't she?"

"We don't know Mikey," April said, very softly. Fear flashed in Michelangelo's eyes.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" He cried out. Donatello shook his head.

"C'mon Mikey, April and I need some space," Michelangelo tried to shake Donatello's hand off his shoulder, but soon found himself being led out of the lab with his baby.

"Mikey!" Leonardo and Raphael called, jumped to their feet. Concern washed over their faces as they saw the solemn look on Donatello's face, and the distant one of Michelangelo's.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked. Donatello shook his head.

"Could be nothing… We'll tell you as soon as we know," He returned to his lab, took his youngest niece and passed her to Leonardo. Without another word, Donatello went back to his lab and closed the door.

"H-Here," Michelangelo said shakily, holding out his eldest to Raphael. Raphael glanced at the baby, and slowly took her from his arms. Michelangelo stood still for a moment, lost in thought.

"She'll be fine Mikey, she's in good hands," Leonardo smiled, placing a comforting hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"I hope so,"

Donatello and April sat in the lab in silence, save for April's soft crying.

"How… How could this have happened to Mikey?" April whispered. Donatello blinked back his own tears.

"How do we tell him?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"We tell him the truth," April sniffed.

"We explain that she had uterine atony. That she lost too much blood…" Donatello closed his eyes, not wanted to hear the next words.

"And that… We lost her…"

* * *

Michelangelo ripped off his damp mask and rubbed his eyes. He was surprised he still had tears left. He sighed, feeling only slightly better after his cry and dragged himself to his bed. Before he reached it, he noticed the tray of food still on the floor.

 _For Summer and Grace…_

He slumped to the floor again, and forced himself to swallow every spoonful of the fruit salad. After his meal, he was so exhausted not only from being kept awake all night, but also from having a good cry. With his tummy full, he was feeling less uncomfortable so he decided to try sleeping again. No nightmares interrupted his sleep this time.

* * *

 **Sorry for another angst-y chapter, I promise there will be some Daddy Mikey fluff next time! Sorry if it felt a bit rushed, I have so many ideas for this story running around my head and I just want to lay some background first. Please review!**


	4. Steps

Michelangelo flopped in the pile of pillows in the girls' playpen. Donatello and Raphael were heading out to the junkyard, and Leonardo was in the dojo meditating. Michelangelo had tried to put the girls down for a nap, but after an hour and a half it was clear they weren't going to sleep. So Michelangelo had brought them back out to the playpen and decided he'd try reading one of his old comic books, something he simply hadn't had time for since his girls were born. He opened his copy of _Silver Sentry_ and made himself comfortable. He had just finished reading the first page when he heard frustrated little grunt. He put his book down and smiled as he watched Grace grunt again in frustration. She seemed to be trying to reach something on the upper level of her dollhouse. She squealed again. Michelangelo's smile grew wider as he set his comic down and prepared to grab her whatever it was she wanted. But just as he got to his knees, he stopped. His eyes grew wider as he realised what Grace was doing. Her little chubby hands gripped the dollhouse tightly as she slowly got to her feet.

"Ga!" Grace cried as she fell back on the floor. Michelangelo chuckled.

"Try again Gracie, you were so close!" He called, encouragingly. Grace looked at her father and back to the dollhouse. A scowl appeared on her little face.

"Da?" She questioned, pointing to the dollhouse. Michelangelo shook his head.

"Oh no, I think you can get it," He grinned and sat back in the pillows again. Grace's scowl grew deeper.

"DA!" She yelled again. Michelangelo just shook his head. Turning back to the dollhouse, she took a deep breath and tried to pull herself up again. Summer crawled over to see what her sister was doing. She sat and tilted her head as she watched Grace heave herself off the floor.

"Grace! See, I knew you could do it!" Michelangelo cried out excitedly. A large, gummy grin broke out across Grace's face. Michelangelo crawled over and lifted Grace up in the air, and fell backwards with a giggling baby snuggled against his plastron.

"I'm so proud of you! You stood up!" Michelangelo said as he kissed Grace's cheek.

"Da!" Summer called, not appreciating the fact that it as Grace who had her father's attention. They just continued to laugh as they rolled around on the floor.

"Da!" She called again. Glaring at her sister, Summer decided to show her daddy that she could stand up with the dollhouse too. She reached for the top shelf and gripped it tightly. With grim determination, she pulled herself off the floor, successful on the first try.

"Da!" She called again, smiling to herself. This time, Michelangelo heard her.

"Yeah, Summer?" He asked, sitting up. He gasped, seeing Summer standing up too.

"Wow Summer! You're standing up too!" He tucked Grace under one arm and took Summer in the other. She squealed with delight as he rolled back on the floor, content she was now not being left out of the fun.

"This is so awesome! Man, you girls are growing up," Michelangelo said as he cuddled his daughters close. He tried to set them back on the floor, but laughed as they each stubbornly held one of his arms.

"I know! Keep holding daddy's arms, and I'll help you stand!" Michelangelo adjusted his sitting position and gently lifted his outreaching arms. Summer gasped as she realised his arm was getting higher above her head.

"Try to stand back up, bub. It's just like how you did it with the dollhouse," He smiled, encouragingly. Summer noticed her sister quietly pulling herself up on her father's other arm. Not willing to let her steal her daddy's attention, she focused on heaving herself up. Michelangelo watched with fascination as his daughters stood up before him, using only his arms for support.

"Good girls!" Grace and Summer smiled warm grins at their father, pleased to have his full attention. Michelangelo slowly pulled his arms back towards himself. The girls frowned, slowly changing their grip till they were tightly holding his hands. Michelangelo smiled at them, despite the death-grip they had on his fingers.

"Can you walk to daddy?" He asked. Slowly pulling his hands, the girls had to move one foot to keep their balance. Grace looked down and smiled. She moved the other foot.

"That's it, Gracie! Keep going," Summer felt like her feet were awkwardly glued to the ground. Another gentle tug from her father moved her other foot along. She looked at him, then lifted her foot again.

"Good Summer, just one foot after the other," The girls took another few wobbly steps before collapsing in their father's lap in a fit of giggles.

"I'm so proud of you! Walking? What big girls you are!" Michelangelo scooped one girl up in each arm again before slumping against the pillows with them. He held them both against his plastron in a three-way hug. As he loosened his grip, he couldn't help but notice Grace reach for Summer's hand. She gripped it tightly, smiling at her sister. Summer grinned back.

"Aw man, you two are just too cute," Michelangelo murmured, kissing their foreheads.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being such a short chapter. I have holidays coming up soon, so I should be able to get a few longer chapters out then. I hope you're enjoying my story!**


	5. Obsession

A/N The girls are now 2 years old.

* * *

Michelangelo snickered as he watched Raphael drill into his punching bag. The look in his eyes was just wild, crazy almost. Michelangelo had to admit the girls' new obsession did get a little annoying at times, but it was driving Raphael absolutely _insane._ The red clad turtle finally stopped and held the bag, gasping for his breath.

"Mikey… Why… Why do you let them keep _torturing_ me with this crap?" Michelangelo laughed, it was hilarious seeing his hot-headed brother so desperate. Especially over something like this.

"Oh come on, it is not _that_ bad Raphie-boy," Raphael shot daggers toward his little brother.

"Mikey, I'm telling you right now, if I have to hear that friggin' song AGAIN-"

"Raph, Raph," Michelangelo put a hand on his brother's large shoulder.

"Just _let it go,_ " An evil glint shown in Michelangelo's eyes.

"Damn it, Mikey!" Raphael groaned, pressing his clenched fists to his forehead.

"Hey, it's a catchy song Raph," Michelangelo held his hands up, innocently.

"They've been playing it every day for the past _three weeks,_ " Raphael hissed, eyes twitching as his little brother hummed the girls' favourite song, _Let It Go._

"Then put your headphones on for something," Michelangelo shrugged, turning to leave.

"Mike, I'm telling you, that bloody movie is _dangerous,_ " Michelangelo snorted and turned around.

"How is it dangerous? _Frozen_ is like, every little girl's favourite movie right now!"

"That's exactly what I'm talkin' about!"

"Huh?"

"Mikey, that show is crack for little girls,"

"What? No it isn't- how could you even compare _Frozen_ to crack?!"

"Guys!" Leonardo frowned, entering the dojo.

"What's going on? I can hear you yelling from the kitchen,"

"Raph just compared my daughters' favourite show to crack!"

"My nieces have an unhealthy obsession with a _movie_!" Leonardo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's just a kids movie," Raphael and Michelangelo shot their eldest brother a look.

"What? Raph, you can't seriously think _Frozen_ is brainwashing them, or something," Before Raphael could reply, Donatello's voice rang into the dojo. They all looked at eachother.

"I suppose we should go see what they're doing to poor, old uncle Don," Michelangelo snicked as he led his brothers out of the dojo. The brothers entered the loungeroom, only to find Donatello in a heated argument with his young nieces.

"AGAIN!" Summer demanded, pointing at the television.

"Sweetie I'm really sorry, the TV's broken-"

"SONG!" Gracie interrupted, pointing at the screen as well. Donatello's desperate eyes fell upon his brothers.

"Oh thank god, help me!"

"What's the matter, Donnie? Two two-year-olds too stressful for my genius big bro?" Michelangelo grinned, crossing the floor to where his daughters sat. Donatello rubbed his temples.

"They were watching _Frozen_ when the TV blew up," Relief washed over Raphael's face.

"THANK GOD!" He slumped on the lounge, happy he wouldn't have to hear _Let It Go_ for hopefully a while.

"I can fix it, but I don't know how long it'll take,"

"Take all the time you need, Don. I don't know about you, but I could use some peace and quiet around here," Leonardo shot a look at Raphael, but said nothing.

"Daddy!" The girls cried as their father squatted down to their level.

"Girls, uncle Donnie says the TV's broken so you're going to have to find something else to do. No more _Frozen_ today, I'm sorry," Tears swelled up in Grace and Summer's big blue eyes, exact copies of their father's.

"B-But I wanna watch Elsa!" Summer started to sob.

"Elsa didn't even sing the song yet," Sniffed Grace. Michelangelo's heart fell at seeing his girls so devastated. He thought for a moment.

"How about you sing it?" Raphael's eyes shot open.

" _What?_ No, don't you dare!" He hissed. Leonardo and Donatello smirked at one another. Summer rubbed her eyes.

"We sing?" She asked. Michelangelo nodded.

"Daddy sing too?" Grace asked, looking at her father with hopeful eyes. The same evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know girls. It was uncle Raphie's idea, he probably wants to sing with you," Summer and Grace exchanged a quick glance, and grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Sing, uncle Raphie!"

"Absolutely not. Sorry girls, not gonna' happen," Michelangelo pouted, and pulled his daughters in close.

"How could you _possibly_ say no to these adorable faces? Mine included," He said with a wink. The girls put on the best puppy-face they could muster.

"No! I am not singing that damn song!" Raphael growled. Summer and Grace pushed out of their father's grasp and hobbled over to their red clad uncle.

"Please, uncle Raphie?" Grace asked sweetly, resting her hands on his knee.

"Just one time," Summer added, looking up at him. Raphael kept a hard expression, but his eyes softened.

"No. Uncle Raphie doesn't sing,"

"Yes he does!" Michelangelo cried.

"Mikey," Raphael said, warningly.

"Please?" He turned his attention back to his nieces. Grace was now rubbing his knee, pleadingly.

"Raaaa-phie," She whined. Raphael shook his head.

"Bah, c'mon girls. Uncle Raphie hates fun, I'll sing with you," Michelangelo got to his feet.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen-_ "

"No!"

"Stop Daddy!"

"Uncle Raphie has to sing," Michelangelo giggled.

"Alright then. I'm sure if you ask him enough he'll sing," Raphael looked as if he wanted to die. He loved his nieces and would do almost anything for them, but _this?_ He refused to humiliate himself in front of his brothers.

"Tell you what," Raphael said, leaning down. He whispered something to the girls that only they could hear. They nodded and seemed content with whatever he had said, then they raced off to find something else to do. Raphael leaned back on the lounge, his expression not giving away anything. His brothers all looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked, defensively. Murmuring 'nothing', his brothers each left to their own activities.

* * *

Raphael sighed deeply as he looked at the hopeful expressions on his nieces' faces.

"Do I really have to do this?" He groaned.

"Yes," Grace nodded her little head violently.

"You promised," Summer added. Raphael sighed again.

 _Why? Why did I promise them something so bloody stupid! "Sure girls, next time it's just uncle Raphie babysitting you I'll sing the song!" Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Fine! But just once, that's it! OK?" The girls grinned and nodded excitedly.

 _Just kill me now…_ Raphael hung his head in defeat and awkwardly starting to sing.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_ "

" _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen!_ " Gracie sang, looking at Summer expectantly.

" _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_ "

" _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried,_ " All three sang together, although Raphael's deep baritone voice overpowered Grace and Summer's squeaky ones. A smile began to form on Raphael's face as they continued to sing.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be!_

 _Conceal don't feel, don't let them know…_

 _Well now they know!_ " The girls looked like they were about to pop with excitement.

" _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

 _I don't care what they're going to say,_

 _Let the storm rage on… The cold never bothered me anyway!_ "

" _It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small,_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

 _It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me… I'm free,_ " The girls watched intently as their uncle sang the second verse alone. Laughing, they took his hands and dragged him around the lair as they sang the chorus together.

" _Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand, and here I'll stay._

 _Let the storm rage on,_ " Raphael was having fun now, although he would never admit it to anyone. He lifted the girls above his head and spun them around. They squealed with delight as he started to sing the final verse.

" _My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

 _My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around._

 _And one thought crystallises like an icy blast._

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past…_ " Raphael was getting so into singing the song that he didn't hear his brothers return from their patrol. They all froze, not quite believing what they were seeing. Michelangelo registered the situation first, and with a grin pulled out his phone and hit record.

" _Let it go! Let it go! I'll rise like the break of dawn!  
Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!  
Here I stand, in the light of day._

 _Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway,_" The girls and their uncle erupted into laughter.

"Again! Again, uncle Raphie!" They squealed, dancing around the lair.

"I said just once, remember?" Raphael said, chuckling.

"Oh, don't stop now, Raphie-boy!" Raphael froze.

 _Oh shell…_

"Yeah Raphie, let's hear it again!" Raphael's blood ran cold as he slowly turned to face his brothers. Michelangelo was still recording, and Raphael's face turned as red as his mask.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He roared, charging at his orange clad brother. Michelangelo squealed and bolted in the opposite direction, but not before tossing his phone to Donatello. Donatello let it record a few muffled yells before turning it off.

"So girls," Leonardo said, turning to his nieces.

"You had a lot of fun with uncle Raph, huh?" They nodded, still giggling. Leonardo leant down.

"I think Raphie had fun too. You girls should play with him more often," The girls squealed delightedly and threw their arms around Leonardo.

"Yeah!"

"Uncle Raphie's fun!"

"And he's a good singer!"

"And he spun us around the air!" Leonardo just chuckled as his nieces continued to tell him all about their evening with uncle Raph.

* * *

 **I didn't expect to get this chapter out so fast! It was a lot of fun to write, the idea of the girls being obsessed with _Frozen_ popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself writing this. I hope I managed to keep Raphael in character, I almost wrote him stubbornly refusing to sing the song while the girls sang with Daddy Mikey, Leo and Donnie but I wanted to see him sing! He's a big softie at heart. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Pink

A/N The girls are now 3 years old.

* * *

"Daddy?" Michelangelo glanced down to see Summer tugging at his leg.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I have this weird spot on my belly…" She trailed off, frowning. Michelangelo cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, pink," Michelangelo was still confused.

"Um, OK… Can you show me?" Summer nodded and pulled up her little singlet, revealing a splotch of pink skin about the size of a coin.

"What the…? How long has that been there?" Summer's blue orbs turned glassy.

"Oh, don't cry sweetie! I'm sure it's nothing. It doesn't hurt or itch or anything?" She shook her head.

"It's been there awhile, but it keeps getting bigger," Michelangelo gently took her by the hand and told her he was going to get Uncle Donnie to have a look at it. Summer nodded and was led by her father to Donatello's lab.

"Hey Donnie? Got a question for ya," Donatello spun around in his desk chair and yanked the goggles off his head.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Summer's got this little pink patch of skin. Just wondering what it was?" Summer showed Donatello the spot near her belly-button. His brow furrowed, deep in thought. He then asked her much of the same questions Michelangelo had asked. He touched the pink flesh gently, noting it seemed to have the same texture as the rest of her skin. Due to their mother being an alien, the girls inherited many of her features, such as having skin rather than scales, hair, and their facial structure was much more similar to their mothers. Aside from the light green skin, webbed toes and slight raises on their backs where a shell would've developed, most of their features came from Kala. Donatello spun around in his chair and browsed through a couple of websites to confirm his suspicion.

"I think Summer has vitiligo,"

"And what the hell is that?"

"It's a skin condition that occurs when pigmentation cells are destroyed," Summer looked between her father and uncle with a look of confusion.

"I don't get it?" She asked.

"It means you have a little spot of skin that didn't stay green. But don't worry, honey, you're fine, it's nothing to worry about," Donatello assured. Summer slowly nodded.

"OK. But why didn't it stay green? Why did it turn pink?"

"Well, nobody really knows what causes it. It turned a pinkish colour because the cells that made your skin green died,"

"Wait, does this mean I'll go pink?" Summer gasped. Donatello chuckled.

"No, but you may get a few more little patches like this one. It's nothing to worry about, but if it ever itches or makes you uncomfortable in any way, come tell me and I'll help you," Donatello smiled warmly at his niece. Summer nodded.

"That's kind of cool. I'll be green and pink!" Michelangelo let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in. He was relieved the patch wasn't anything serious, but then he worried how Summer would feel about it. It made his heart swell with pride to see her take this in her stride, much like her himself would have.

"I'm going to go tell Gracie!" She cried, before excitedly rushing out of the lab.

"Summer! What's the rule about running in Uncle Donnie's lab?" Michelangelo called as he folded his arms.

"To not to!" She cried over her shoulder, not looking back.

"What am I going to do with her? She doesn't listen, she's going to get herself hurt," Michelangelo sighed while his purple clad brother smirked at him.

"What?"

"Know you know how Splinter felt," Donatello replied, before pulling his goggles back down over his eyes. Michelangelo smiled sadly at the memory of their elderly father.

* * *

"Grace? Grace!" Summer yelled, running throughout the lair as fast as her little legs could manage.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She spun on her heels at the sound of her twin's voice, and ran to the kitchen where Grace sat on the counter drinking juice, along with her other uncles.

"You'll never guess what I got to do today!" Grace said brightly, grinning at Leonardo and Raphael.

"I bet my news is better!" Summer gasped, catching her breath.

"You'd better let Summer go first Gracie, you did just run around everywhere looking for you," Leonardo suggested before taking a mouthful of water. Grace pouted for a moment, but then looked at her sister expectantly. Summer grinned proudly and revealed the spot on her navel.

"Uncle Donnie says I have… I have… Well, I can't remember how to say it, but it started with 'V', and it means I have pink and green skin!"

"Pfft, pink skin? Green rules, Sums," Raphael said, poking the little spot on her belly. Summer giggled and swatted his hand away.

"I'm still _mostly_ green," She replied. Raphael chuckled and leant back on the counter.

"Well, I think pink and green skin would be pretty cool. Don't you, Grace?" Leonardo asked. Grace looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, it would be! Do you think I'll get pink skin too? We are twins, we're the same," Grace added. Just then, Michelangelo entered the kitchen.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, sweetheart, but just because Summer has vitiligo doesn't mean you will," Grace frowned.

"But I want pink skin too! Pink skin would be cool!" She grumbled, sulking.

"Hey! What do you two have against green skin all of a sudden?" Raphael questioned. A small smile played on Grace's lips.

"Nothing, but it's not fair Summer gets to have green _and_ pink,"

"I know! We can paint a pink spot on you! Then we'll be the same!" Summer beamed, proud of her proposal. Grace glanced at her sister, then to her father. Michelangelo smiled and nodded.

"You know where your paints are. Just try not to make a big mess!" He called as the girls raced off to their bedroom, hand in hand.

* * *

 **I wanted to give a bit more description of the girls in this chapter. I'm not really sure where the vitiligo idea came from, but I thought it would be something different to give my character. I know vitiligo tends to appear a bit later in life, but hey, Summer's mother is an alien and her father is a mutated turtle. I'm not very familiar with the condition, so I apologise if anything is incorrect but I hope to portray it as accurately as I can. Before anyone questions their speech being this good at only 3 years old, I would like to mention I live with a 3 year old and she talks much the same. I would like to imagine Summer and Grace as being rather intelligent, so naturally their speech is quite advanced. The last thing I wanted to add was I don't have any large story arc or anything to occur later, it's just (like the title says) drabbles of Mikey's life with his baby girls. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	7. Bath

"GIRLS!" Michelangelo bellowed, only to be met with hysterical laughter. He grumbled to himself before making his way to the entrance of the bathroom. He folded his arms, looking unamused. He heard snickering from the loungeroom.

"Hamato Grace and Summer! Get your little butts back here right now!" More snickering. Michelangelo, shook his head, and marched toward the lounges. He almost chuckled at the sight of their tiny green feet poking out from under the coffee table, but he was in no mood for their cheekiness tonight. Just as he reached down to grab a foot, they dragged themselves out and bolted across the lair.

"Hey! Girls!" Michelangelo cried in frustration, before chasing after them.

"No daughter of mine is going to run around in the nude!" Grace and Summer erupted into a fit of giggles from the kitchen.

"Oh my god, I swear if you two don't get in the bath right now you are gonna' be in so much trouble,"

"We want Uncle Raphie to bath us!" Grace called from wherever she was hiding. Michelangelo sighed in annoyance.

"What did Uncle Raphie ever do to make you think he's so great?"

"Uncle Raphie's fun!"

"Yeah, he lets us do whatever we want!"

"And he puts way more bubbles in the bath than you do!"

"Well, Uncle Raphie is out tonight so you're stuck with boring old Dad! Now get in the bath!"

"No!" Summer grunted. Michelangelo stood in the kitchen, pinching his brow.

"You're about to lose _Frozen_ before bed," He heard loud gasps coming from one of the cupboards. Michelangelo grumbled and opened the door, only to be met by his frowning twins.

"No!" They cried, looking terrified that they might miss out of their beloved movie.

"Well, if you both go hop in the bath right now you can still watch it," Grace and Summer looked at eachother, then back at their father. They said nothing, but slowly stepped out of the cupboard.

"Can we at least put the bubbles in?" Grace asked, quietly. Michelangelo was about to say no when he caught her pleading eyes. With a sigh, he reluctantly agreed. No doubt they would pour half the bottle in. Michelangelo started heading toward the bathroom when he felt a tiny hand grab his. He glanced down to see little Summer, who was smiling up at him. He smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her vitiligo had spread considerably over the past few months, but she seemed rather proud of her quite literal spots. They got to the bathroom and Michelangelo grabbed their footstool so the girls could climb into the tub. Once seated, Grace looked at him expectantly.

"Bubbles?" She asked. Michelangelo held up the bottle.

"What do you say?"

"Please, Daddy?" Grace grinned with excitement as her father passed her the bubble bath. She quickly uncapped the top and dumped half its contents in the water. She laughed when he father groaned.

"C'mon Gracie, you're wasting it," Grace shook her head as she handed back the bottle.

"Nah-uh, I'm gonna' play with all the bubbles!" She cried as she splashed about, creating bubbles. Summer joined in, and for a while Michelangelo just let them play. Soon, he decided it was time to get the worst part over with. He took a bottle of shampoo out of the cupboard and sat next to the tub. The girls paused and glared at the bottle.

"Who's going first?" Michelangelo asked. Neither girl spoke a word.

"C'mon, I know you hate washing your hair but it's been a week," Summer grumbled and turned her back to him.

"Thankyou for being a good girl, Sums," Summer grunted in reply. She grew increasingly agitated as Michelangelo worked the shampoo through her thick, curly locks. Michelangelo could've sworn Kala's hair, although curly, was never this thick. He gently poured a jug of water over Summer's bright red hair, washing all the soapy bubbles away. He breathed a sigh of relief that her hair washing had been so painless. Now on to Grace… Who merely shot him a dirty look and turned with the back facing the wall.

"Grace…"

"No! I don't you to wash my hair!"

"C'mon Gracie, you know I'm going to do it whether or not you want me to," She shook her head.

"Grace, please turn around," She shook her head and pouted. Michelangelo sighed, and got to his knees and leant across the tub, determined to wash her hair as well. Grace squealed in disgust as the liquid met her scalp, and cried the entire time Michelangelo massaged it through her hair. Finally she stopped screaming once he washed it out with the jug. He sat back down and frowned at her.

"Was that really so bad?" He asked. Grace glared at him, her face red from her little tantrum.

"Girls, why do you hate washing your hair so much? I'm not hurting you, am I? Because I could get Uncle Don do it, he's very gentle," Summer and Grace shook their heads.

"Well?" He asked, expectantly. Grace sniffed before answering.

"Because I hate my hair," Michelangelo's eyes widened.

"Aw Gracie, don't hate your hair. It's pretty!,"

"But you and Uncle Raphie, Uncle Donnie and Uncle Leo don't have hair… Just us, we're weird!" Summer blurted out. Michelangelo sighed, realising where their hatred of their hair was coming from. Not only did the girls hate washing it, but they hated brushing it and virtually anyone touching it unless it was Uncle Donnie putting it in a ponytail.

"Girls, your hair is beautiful. It makes you look so much like Mummy…" Michelangelo trailed off.

"Did Mummy ever hate her hair?" Summer asked. Michelangelo chuckled.

"Sometimes… But most of the time she liked her hair. She liked wearing it differently, so she was trying to grow it real long," Grace scrunched up her nose.

"But wouldn't long hair just get in the way?" Michelangelo chuckled again.

"Well, you don't have to grow your hair out if you don't want to. But I bet Mummy would've at least wanted you to keep it nice and clean," The girls seemed to think for a moment.

"Alright… Maybe we can wash it twice a week? Would that have made Mummy happy?" Michelangelo nodded.

"Tell us something else about Mummy!" Grace said, eagerly. Summer nodded next to her.

"Alright, but you have to hop out of the bath first," Michelangelo scooped them out of the tub and dried them off, telling them all about the time Kala tried to cut her own hair. The girls giggled at the story, and Michelangelo remembered it fondly. When the girls were dry, he watched them run out the loungeroom. He smiled as he watched their bright red waves.

 _They're so much like you, Kala… If only you could see them now._

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been pretty busy studying and I also started writing another fanfic, which you can find here s/11361996/1/Green-is-the-New-Black. Please go check it out if you haven't already! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


End file.
